Mystic Eyes
by Warashi Ame
Summary: Who is this girl the Rekai Tentai keep running into at the dark tournament? She isn’t a fighter or a rich guest. And what’s with all the hamsters?
1. Default Chapter

**Mystic Eyes  
****Chapter One  
****By **Ame Rokugatsu

**Disclaimer:** Eat me.

**Warnings:** Hitomi is mine. Taking Hitomi without asking will result in meeting Botan in person.

* * *

A slightly tanned hand twitched, briefly gripping the blue comforter. The slim, but obviously feminine body twisted and stretched, knocking a pillow to the floor. Eyes and nose scrunched briefly in a vain attempt to go to sleep or to block out the rays of light shining directly into the face. Soft, full pink lips pouted, it was no use, sleep wouldn't come and the light wouldn't go.

The mouth opened in a yawn and bleary amber eyes flickered open. The body rolled onto its side to peer at the alarm clock, 7:30. Well, time to get up said the brain, stomach rumbled and agreed. Well that's true mouth told brain and stomach. Eyes shone happily at the thought of coffee. Various body parts nodded in agreement with each other, it was time to be rid of jet lag.

With that taken care of the body got out of bed and managed to stumble over to the dresser. Despite the need to appease her body, coordination was not her shining talent first thing in the morning; usually it was a spectacular klutz attack which would likely happen within the first ten minutes of waking.

The young woman pulled out a few drawers to snag that day's outfit. Reaching into the bottom draw she snagged a pair of slightly baggy black pants. She rose to snag an off the shoulders, white peasant blouse and the green vest that went over it, only to bang her head on the underside of that drawer.

She tumbled back with a curse, kicked the bottom drawer in, grabbed the rest of her clothes and shut that drawer as well. Rising she made a face at her reflection in the mirror above the dresser.

Staring back at her were now alert amber eyes the color of fine whiskey set in a pretty face, framed by just above the shoulders white blonde hair. An oversized black t-shirt was hanging off one shoulder and fell to mid thigh. Emblazoned across the chest the shirt proclaimed in bold white letters 'I do whatever the voices tell me to, it depends on who yells the loudest.'

Why was her reflection sticking its tongue out at her? Wait… Blushing at her early morning stupidity she pulled her tongue back into her mouth. She spun on one foot and walked into the bathroom, closing the door and locking it behind her. She set her clothes on the toilet seat and turned on the shower. She stuck one hand into the spray and fiddled with the knob with the other hand. Finally getting the temperature she wanted, she tossed off her clothes and got in the shower.

Fifteen minutes later she remerged from the bathroom fully dressed with her wet hair wrapped up in a towel. Humming to herself she dug through her bag until she found the hair drier. Plugging it in she bent over at the waist, undid the towel, snagged a hair brush off the dresser top, and proceeded to brush and dry her hair.

Normally this process would take five maybe ten minutes considering how short her hair was. However she was wriggling in place and singing "La Vien Rose" by _Two Mix_ while attempting to step into her shoes at the same time, thus the process took a good fifteen minutes. By the time she got out her door it was 8:15. (1)

She cheerfully slung her headphones around her neck and tucked the MP3player they were attached to into her pocket. She happily bounced down the hotel hallway towards the elevator. She pressed the button to go down and bounced on her toes while waiting. It was time to eat and she couldn't wait.

The elevator made a 'ding' when it reached her floor. The metal doors slid open to reveal a rather large interior with a red carpet and a few beings inside. She stepped into the elevator quietly singing "For Real," the theme song from _Saiyuki_, under her breath. She leaned against a corner in the elevator after checking to see if they were headed to the ground floor. (2)

The guy next to her, a demon, looked really happy and excited. He had a white horn in the middle of his forehead that was almost covered by his bushy red hair and his pointed ears were wriggling in excitement. While, she was nodding her head into time to the music, one foot swaying from side to side, he was bouncing on his toes as she had been.

Suddenly he turned to her. "Tha's a real pretty song. I'm gonna be fightin' in the tournament! My name's Jin wha's yours?"

She giggled, her lips quirking up into a smile, her amber eyes shone. "The song is called _For Real_, I'm going to be watching the fights. As for my name? It's Hitomi, just Hitomi."

* * *

Ame here, this just popped into my head during a blackout this past weekend. I had to write it down. It promises to rather entertaining. I know I should be working on Infinite Time and Hotel Nowhere. Actually I had been working on Hotel Nowhere when the power went out and it deleted the entire file. So I have to try to remember what I did have written (three pages). However the next chapter of Hotel Nowhere should be up either later this week or early next week.

(1) It's a real song by a real band. It's one of my favorite…now if only I can find where I put the CD…

(2) Another real song from a great anime.

So read and review, please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Mystic Eyes  
****Chapter Two  
****By** Ame Rokugatsu

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the series no one under the age of eighteen would _legally_ (like that stops anyone) be able to watch it.

**Warnings:** Pure insanity

* * *

Hitomi bounced on her feet, no longer slouching against the elevator wall. She was now giggling, and swaying from side to side. The reason for this was the song she was listening to, _"The song you hear when you die."_ It never failed to make her giggle and perk up. (1) 

A few of the guys in the elevator (Jin's teammates?) looked at her like she had lost her mind. Then again they could also be staring at Jin who was now floating above their heads convulsed with laughter. The one with short blue hair and four green bangs raised a brow.

Hitomi smiled wider and took her head phones off and cranked up the volume. The little kid, a brunet, started laughing. The blue and green haired one tried to repress his snickers without much success while the other one with blue, longer though, ignored them in favor of making sure he looked perfect. This he accomplished by using the reflective inner elevator door as a mirror. His last two teammates were un-amused. One just leaned against the wall in favor of ignoring everyone and everything around him, while the other one crouched on the floor nursing a headache from a hangover.

They went down two more floors before they picked up more people. The new people who stepped into the elevator were two of the rich guests, Mr. and Mrs. Miyata. Mr. Miyata was an older, distinguished gentleman while his wife was any where between twenty to thirty years younger and a gold digger to boot. Mr. Miyata looked at the fighter's and at Hitomi, he nodded at them then ignored them. Mrs. Miyata looked at them, sniffed, and stuck her nose in the air. "Perhaps we should have waited for another elevator," she said.

Hitomi and the boys shot her dirty looks. Suddenly Hitomi got this bright, happy, perky smile on her face. Her amber eyes practically glowed. She turned off her MP3 player and stuck her hands in her pockets, humming. She was humming _Yankee Doodle_, she started quietly and worked her way up in volume as she rooted around her pockets. She was quite clearly audible by the time she found what she was looking for. Mrs. Miyata seemed to have developed a twitch in that time period.

"Whee!" Hitomi giggled as she pulled her hands out of her pockets. On her hands were two sock puppets. She was immediately rewarded with strange looks from everyone in the elevator. On the left hand was a "male" sock puppet with short, spiky black hair and big googly eyes. On the right hand was a "female" sock puppet with long, curly brown hair and large googly eyes.

The eighteen year old cleared her throat. "It's time for the Mr. Squicky Show! Today's special guest is Miss Karen!" (2)

Everyone in the elevator face faulted, in Jin's case in meant that he fell from a greater height. Well, everyone except the little kid who started clapping. "What's your name?" 'Miss Karen' asked.

"Rinku," he chirrped.

"Well Rinku," began 'Mr. Squicky.' "It's song time."

"Oh what fun!" Cried Hitomi. "What's today's song?"

In unison the two puppets 'said,' _"This is the song that never ends!"_

By this point Hitomi had _everyone's_ attention, Rinku clapped happily. Together they, along with the sock puppets, began to sing.

_"This is the song that never ends,_

_It goes on and on my friends_

_Some people started singing it_

_Not knowing what it was_

_And they'll be singing it forever_

_Just because_

_This is the song that never ends-"_

Jin started singing with them at this point, his Irish accent giving it an unusual quality, not that they cared. "Everybody, sing it!" 'Cried' Mr. Squicky.

There was a ding as the elevator finally reached the ground floor. The golden doors started to open slowly and majestically. Then there was a loud shriek that drew all eyes in the lobby. A very harried couple burst out of the elevator and ran like the devil himself was just a step behind them. They didn't stop running even when the lady broke both heels off her shoes. A young blonde woman stepped out of the elevator and stared after them as though they lost their marbles.

She shrugged it off and headed over to the buffet table. A group of demons stumbled out after her. They too headed towards the food. The couple on the other hand had shot over to the receptionist's desk and was using the phone to call for their private jet. Apparently they would be checking out early. The blonde could be heard wondering out loud about what was wrong with those two as she put scrambled eggs on her plate and grabbed a mug of coffee.

Of the demons that had also been in the elevator, the redhead and the little kid were humming a tune while the others pretended not to know them.

Hitomi headed over to a two person table next to the windows and sat down to eat. As she sipped at her coffee she could be seen reaching a hand into her pocket. Moments later she pulled out a box of Crayola crayons and a _Little Mermaid_ coloring book. She ate a fork full of eggs and reached for a blue crayon humming _Under the Sea._

Rinku decided to join her. He sat down across from her, legs swinging. He joined her in time to hear her proclaim in a some what loud voice, "Waii! Waii! Red hair looks so good with blue skin!" (3)

In about fifteen minutes Hitomi and Rinku had finished their breakfast. Then Hitomi, who had wanted another cup of coffee, got into a scuffle with Chu, Chu apparently being the guy with the blue Mohawk and a teammate of Jin and Rinku's. Chu was hording the coffee pot and wouldn't let anyone get near it due to his hang over. The 'minor' scuffle involved a fork, a bottle of Tabasco sauce, a deck of cards, and a poodle. The hotel manager was threatening the both of them with a life ban. He would have carried it out too except the poodle peed on his shoes providing them with the necessary distraction to get away.

Hitomi giggled and flipped a lock of hair out of her face. "That was fun!"

Chuu and Rinku looked at her. "You have a strange definition of fun."

"Breakfast and exercise, there isn't a better way to start the day!" Suddenly she squealed with glee. She just found the espresso machine. She happily inserted some yen and got herself her second cup of coffee. Humming happily she started to wander off.

Rinku reached up and tugged at the bottom of her shirt. "Are you going to watch the fights?"

"Uh-huh, I just need to get something before the fights start. That and I need to drop a few things off. Good luck!" She fairly bounced down the hall ways some how managing to avoid spilling her hot beverage on herself or anyone else unfortunate enough to run into her. By the time she got back to the elevator her head phones were out and the MP3 player was on. She danced out the elevator doors on her floor singing along with "American Pie."

"_Bye, bye Miss American Pie_

_Drove my Chevy to the levy_

_But the levy was dry_

_Them good ol' boys_

_Were drinking whiskey and rye_

_Singing this'll be the day that I die."_ She danced past another group. In this group were several females, two with blue hair, and several males, two were redheads. She twirled past the group dancing down the hall way, a teenaged Koenma stared after her with large eyes. He lost track of her when she went around the corner and his employees hauled him into the closing elevator.

"So is that your type," Yusuke asked teasing, trying to get a rise out of Koenma.

"She is quite cute," Kurama said.

"I don't know," said Shinzui. "I think she's older than you guys."

Koenma turned red and stared at the floor. "Oh, shut up."

It was half time in the tournament. This was the time that spectators made a mad dash to the bathrooms nearly trampling each other to death. The janitors would begin cleaning and repairing while the fighters and spectators ate lunch. It was the time several of the spectators would abruptly decide to change seats to get away from a strange blonde. Half of those who changed seats also made appointments to see a psychiatrist.

The blonde in question was at a small Café stand. Amber eyes flickered over the offered food choices then brightened. She squealed in glee and snagged a blueberry muffin and happily paid for it. She ignored the looks she was getting. After all she had the muffin and they didn't.

Hitomi paused a moment. "Would you like some carrots Mr. Squeaky?" (4)

The stand attendant gave her an odd look as did several people in line behind her.

"Yes carrots are good for you and very yummy….No, you shouldn't have them with ranch dressing….Yes, they do taste good with ranch….That's bad for you, not me." She looked at the stall attendant. "We would also like a small bag of those baby carrot sticks."

He nodded and handed her the carrots. It was always best to humor the crazies. In the line behind her he heard someone mutter 'We?' And though he knew he probably would come to regret it, he had to ask. "Who are you talking to?"

The blonde blinked as she paid him for the carrots. "Mr. Squeaky," she said. Her tone was implying that he should have known that as he was listening in on the conversation.

A green eyed redhead behind her asked in his soft voice. "And who is Mr. Squeaky?"

"Mr. Squeaky is Mr. Squeaky!"

"Um…"

She held her hand to her left shoulder where her hair partially hid it, the hair on the right side being tucked behind her ear. She made a 'tch' sounding noise three times. Something behind her hair stirred, moving the hair. Something squirmed its way through the soft strands, sliding through hair the color of raw silk, it landed in her hand with a small plop. The something was furry and colored cream and light orange. "This is Mr. Squeaky!"

A woman behind the redhead moved to get a better look. She blinked. "OH MY GOD! IT'S A RAT!"

Much screaming ensued along with the attendant being threatened with numerous lawsuits for an unsanitary work place and possible food contamination. Several women fainted, including demon women, and several were having hysterics. The manger of the hotel and the food stand needed to be called, a long with a nurse who had smelling salts.

As for the blonde who started it all? She was sitting at a little two person table munching on her muffin as Mr. Squeaky (a hamster) nibbled at his carrots. They were both watching the commotion. He was sitting on the table as someone could squish him if he was in the chair across from her. It was surprising how many people did not look before sitting. "I'm telling you Mr. Squeaky, there is nothing that can beat live entertainment."

* * *

If you haven't gotten it by now, Hitomi is stark-staring-bonkers. Off her rocker, a raving lunatic, er, perhaps quietly insane is more accurate. Then again with the singing… 

Okay updates have been and will continue to be erratic. I graduate high school in two days and I'm going on a three week vacation this summer. On vacation I don't think I'll have access to a computer and I can only get on the computer an hour a day during the summer, after that I'll be busy with college. Do not ask me to update, it will happen when it happens.

(1) Yet another real song that cracks me up

(2) My cousin came up with the name Mr. Squicky. I know what it means, she knows what it means, but she won't let me change it.

(3) Oh, come on. Why not? Hitomi and Rinku are practically the same age…mentally.

(4) Mr. Squicky is a sock puppet, Mr. Squeaky is not.

**Lizzie-** Thanks babe! Keep on reading and I think you would also like Hotel Nowhere. I want my manga back soon.

**BloodShedTears****-** I think I already thanked you, but I'm not sure…


End file.
